


revenge is best served sweet

by unconditional_potter (orphan_account)



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Physical Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/unconditional_potter
Summary: Based on the following prompt "If I ever see you anywhere near her, you’ll have to deal with me" - Wolfstar.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574839
Kudos: 64





	revenge is best served sweet

Remus was jolted awake by sounds from behind his bedroom door. Blind in the dark, he reached for his wand under his pillow, casting a non-verbal lumos as nerves ran down his spine. Quietly, Remus pushed his covers off him, and crept to put his ear against the door, listening for any more noises.

Crash

“Ow.” a voice weakly whispered.

Remus startled from the door, and slowly gripped the door handle, ready to pounce into action if necessary. He could hear the footsteps coming closer and closer and closer. A slight bang against the hallway wall brought Remus to frantically swing open his bedroom door with his wand in front of him, head swinging left to right to find the source of noise. His heart stopped when he came face to face with a bloodied and bruised Sirius Black, barely able to stand.

“Wha- what happened to you?” Remus questioned, quickly reaching out to hold Sirius up. Sirius’ voice was too quiet to hear, only incoherent mumbles answering Remus. Remus gripped Sirius under his arms, guiding him back into his bedroom, settling him down on his bed. He stood up over Sirius’ frail body, pulling off his blood-drenched clothes with care. 

Once Sirius’ clothes were off, Remus cast a quick cleaning charm, and laid down next to him, smiling as Sirius quickly crawled over to press up against Remus. Rubbing Sirius’ back up and down with one hand (carefully avoiding the cuts and open wounds) and wiping the tears off of his face with his other hand, Remus took in a deep breath before he spoke.

"Pup, what happened?”

Sirius’ breathing picked up, and he shuffled out of Remus’ grip to sit up, back facing Remus, and rubbed his face.

“She… mother found out about us. Must’ve been Reg. She busted my door open and pulled me into the sitting room. Bloody beat me half unconscious with the fireplace poker. And- and then she crucio-ed me for a bit. I couldn’t take it anymore, I could barely stand up. It didn’t help that she was half drunk either, and I was talking back every chance I got. She…” Sirius took in a breath before continuing, “she left the room for a second, probably to get- to get the k-knife she uses to carve my back. My back still isn’t healed from last time.” With a shake of his head, Sirius resumed. “Anyways, I crawled to the fireplace. She knocked the floo powder on the floor, so I didn’t have to get up, and I floo-ed over here as she was still coming back.”

Remus sat up, chest against his partners back, and encircled his body in a tight squeeze. “Pads, I don’t know why you do this to yourself.”

“Because if it’s not me, it’ll be Reg, and I’d rather it be me a thousand times over, than it be him.”

“You just said he was the one that told your mother about us in the first place!”

Sirius slumped against Remus’ chest, “I know, but that doesn’t mean I want him hurt. I can’t leave him there alone.”

“Siri, he can take care of himself. You and I both know that. Now, look at me.” Remus whispered, maneuvering Sirius to face him.

“I want you to promise me something. I don’t want you going back there alone ever again without telling us, even if it’s just for a second. If I ever see you anywhere near her, you’ll have to deal with me. And you know I mean it. I don’t want you going anywhere near them or anywhere near that house. You can stay here with me for the rest of the summer, and we’ll figure out the rest when we’re back at the castle with the others.”

Sirius lifted his head, gazing into Remus’ eyes. “Yeah, I promise.”

“Good. Now, back to sleep, Pads.” Remus said, bringing down Sirius’ body on top of his.

“I love you, Moony.”

“I love you, too, Pup.”

Once Sirius’ breathing evened out, Remus gently slipped from under the body on top of him, and made his way to his bathroom. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Remus made an oath to himself that he would kill Walburga Black the next time he ever laid eyes on her.


End file.
